In fabricating assemblies to be held together with fasteners such as screws, it is convenient to pre-position the screws adjacent to the parts to be fastened, so that the screws can be readily engaged at an appropriate time. However, in some instances when pre-positioning is attempted, the screws thus positioned fall out of their location, with the result that they become lost or otherwise cause inconvenience. This, for example, occurs when ski bindings are to be screwed to a ski.
In the past, various screw holding devices have been devised, including that described in Germany Utility Model Specification 8410539, which was designed for positioning screws employed in the applications described therein. The device there taught consists of a screw locating part provided with a hole for receiving the head of a screw. The device has tongue-like, resilient projections whose free ends define an imaginary circle having a diameter somewhat smaller than the head of the screw to be employed, allowing the latter to be held by the projections when screw is inserted in the hole. However, use of the device requires a particular positioning wherein one part is to be placed on top of the component to which it is to be attached, greatly limiting its usefulness.